


cucharita

by Kelteiru (2xcross)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Boners, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2xcross/pseuds/Kelteiru
Summary: Well, this is awkward.An inside look between these two. One of too many possible interpretations.
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	cucharita

**Author's Note:**

> somno(filia) mention somewhere.

After opening his eyes, he notices a few things. The first is that the sun hasn't risen yet, still being night just as when he went to sleep in the first place. The second it’s that he drooled on the pillow, feeling wetness near his mouth and cheek. And lastly, the third thing he notices it’s that he needs to move away from Demo _right now_ , before Demo himself feels Soldier’s blatand hard erection right on his ass.

Soldier scoots backwards. He keeps his arm around Demo, prioritizing to move away the lower half of his body first.

To his surprise, Demo reaches him with his own arm, pulling Soldier towards him. Even if he knows perfectly that it’s Demo, his body reacts first, flinching at the sudden touch, gasping.

“...Where ye goin’...?” 

Demo is definitely still half asleep. 

“...I dinnae mind that...” He chortles. 

He turns around to face Soldier, smiling. Demo is screwing his eye, the little to no light in the room must be bothering him. Soldier clears his throat, trying to decimulate his surprise, and his still unsteady breathing. 

“I _know_ you don’t. I was afraid I’d wake you up.”

Demo must find him stupid for being ashamed about a nightly boner, Soldier assumes. He can’t think that’s a... respectful way to wake up someone either.

“Too late. Ye already did.”

_Fuck._

“ _Wh-what?!_ ” Soldier exclaims. He immediately berates himself in his mind for not controlling his volume—he does try a bit to yell less during bedtime, or during intimacy, in comparison to the rest of the day. “I mean. _How?_ ”

Demoman licks his lips. That doesn’t fool Soldier, who’s fully aware that he is trying to not laugh.

“Jaaane, is there any chance, you were dreamin’ before?”

Soldier tightens his jaw. He takes several seconds to respond, all while he is observing how Demoman is doing the same as him with his own jaw, still trying to not laugh.

(He loves him, but this is one of those times he wishes to strangle him. It's not like he sometimes makes Demo wish to do the same to him.)

Seeing Soldier is still trying to find words, Demo resumes: “Janey, ye... moaned a bit.”

“... _Fuck!_ ” 

He swears he cursed less before beginning spending so much time with Demo.

Soldier buries his face in the pillow. At least the low lighting will hide his blushing. Meanwhile, Demo can’t contain his laugh anymore, beginning from giggling first and then full guffawing. After a little, he makes an effort to stop laughing, covering his mouth.

“Wanna tell me what you were dreamin’?” 

“...No.” Soldier musits.

On the bright side Demo is taking that with humor, not kicking him out of bed, accusing him of being “perverted.”

“ _Ach, commooon._ Just tell me.”

“ _No sir._ ” 

“Let’s play hot and cold.”

Demoman is finding the situation way _too_ fun—maybe, maybe he should strangle him for real, just for a liiiittle bit.

“I just told you—” 

“Were ye dreamin’ _I_ was fuckin’ you?”

“I don’t remember—”

“ _Liar._ ” Demo interrupts with severity, lowering his voice, then continues like nothing with the same shit-eating grin. “Or that _you,_ were the one fuckin’ me?”

In the past they have discussed about that very possibility. At the end they usually joke about doing it one day (as long as the one biting the pillow is having a somewhat _good time_ , more than a pained one), however, they know it’s likely it will never happen.

_But in the dreams..._

“I’m not telling you, end of the argument. Go back to sleep.” 

“ _Booriiing_. Wouldn’t ye like me to help you with _that_ , huh?”

“ _No,_ ” he answers harshly. Soldier tries to roll to his side and pretend his humiliation didn’t take place before. As soon as he lays his back in the mattress, he regrets his decision and turns around again, back to face Demo. “This is _your_ fault.” Soldier points with his index, touching Demo’s sternum.

Demoman blinks a few times, looking at the accusatory hand on his chest. 

“Aye, it is,” returns with a proud grin. 

Soldier blows air through his nose. “I don’t mean _that!_ ”

He is not talking about something, vulgar. He is talking about something more, specific. 

“You are usually the big spoon!”

Demoman blinks once again. “Aye, yer right...” He touches his face with a _stupid smile_ that Soldier knows well. That one that makes Demo’s cheeks raise, and makes the wrinkles around his eye accentuate. “ _Aww_ , did ye miss that?”

Soldier loves that smile, _but-not-so-much-right-now_.

“Yes, of course! But it’s not that!” he gestures with his hands. “I was spooning you today because you didn’t move _an inch_ earlier!”

Demoman clips his tongue. “ _Ah_ , I remember now. I drank too much aguardiente.”

That word, aside from “yo quiero comprar cerveza" _,_ are the only few words Demoman knows from Spanish. Spy had learned that after trying to have an unsuccessful conversation with the defense class. The support class taught Demo to say vino (wine), which worked until Spy mentioned that it was also the past tense of _come_ in third person, confusing the hell out of Demo.

_(“...So Like...Cum?”_

_“No, you imbecile!”)_

Demo closes his eye tightly. “...Me head killin’ me.”

Soldier begins grinning. “ _Good._ ” 

“ _Huh?!_ _Good?”_ Now it’s Demoman the one not controlling his voice volume. “How’s that any good?!”

Soldier scoots closer, nearly touching Demo’s nose with his own. “Want to do something about it?”

Demoman answers by closing the gap between them, while Soldier grabs Demo by his nape, beginning like that of to kiss. Soon after their lips touch, they deepen the kiss with fervor. Demo draws a line down the side of Soldier’s body, quickly sneaking his hand under the other briefs. He pushes them down in one singular motion with his wrist, away from Soldier’s groin, going directly to clutch the jackpot by the base.

The sudden touch makes Soldier jolts a bit, as well makes his dick throbs. This draws out a low creak from his throat, pleased with Demo’s work down there. He shuts his eyes tight, trying to not make too many noises. 

Excited, Demoman is unable to stop smiling, leaving Soldier being the one in charge of kissing him. He opts for licking Demo in the lips, making the scot moan and tighten his grip, obligating him to return the kiss once again. Demo leans to kiss Soldier on his neck, making even more difficult concealing his moans. With one foot, Demo pushes Soldier’s underwear down from his calf to his ankle, then goes back to kiss him on his lips. Soldier himself finishes pushing off the piece of cloth with his feet.

As it is a playful retaliation— _it must be that_ , Soldier assumes—Demoman shifts and pushes him back to the mattress, pressing all of his body on Soldier, but especially his lower body. _And again_ , making the bed creak under them and the headboard hit the wall. And again, and again, continuing humping against him. Short of air, Soldier raises his own hips in almost sync, sighing next to the other mouth (also kind of wishing Demo jerked him off for a little longer before _this_. Fuck.) 

In the meantime, he with his thumbs removes Demo’s trunks down to his knees, grabbing and squeezing his asscheeks with both hands. 

Seeing that Demoman doesn’t stop, entertained with Soldier’s lower lip and keep bucking against him, Soldier concentrates to—with as much carefulness as he can—crawl the tip of his first two fingers down from Demo’s coccyx to the split between his asscrack. This stops the kisses, as Demo is waiting expectantly. After a brief pause, Soldier brushes the wrinced borders of his lover asshole.

Demoman stifles another moan, with his mouth shut. “I think I ken what ye dreamed now...” he murmurs.

Soldier stops, instead starting to grin from side to side. “...You got me.”

Demoman lifts himself up above him. He catches Soldier biting his own lower lip for a second, staring at him, for also a short brief of time—he has never liked to keep the gaze.

That gesture alone is enough to send a wave to Demo’s penis. 

Unexpectedly, Demo removes himself from above Soldier to next to him again, sitting on the mattress. He pushes down the sheets, and finishes removing his underwear, throwing it away from the bed.

Soldier grabs his head. “Why did you stop?!”

Demoman, who’s about to hold Soldier’s cock again, stops dead.

“What do ye mean?” he asks blinking.

“Well you, you know—” _That_ stupid french word, that begins with _F._

Soldier sits as well.

“We both know ye won’t cum from that.” Demoman nonchalantly begins ticking Soldier balls, keeping his gaze _near_ Soldier eyes, but not quite there. “That’s what has happened before.”

One comes and the other doesn’t, or more exactly, takes too long and needs some other different type of _handling_ —not like it is a problem though, he is not complaining.

“I know, but”—Soldier takes a grip by the base of Demo’s erection—“you could’ve continued, you know, _grinding_...”

Even if he remembers the goddamn french word for it he won’t say it.

“...Why?” Just as nonchalantly as before, he resumes jerking Soldier off.

Soldier opens and closes his mouth. He swallows, and squeezes his eyes tight when his penis throbs. The corners of Demoman mouth turn up. Saying an answer is becoming more and more difficult.

“I still like it... Even if I don’t...”

Demoman moves faster.

“Can’t you just wait?!” Soldier grabs Demoman by the wrist in a tight grip, compressing Demo’s joint. _Let me talk._

Silence. Neither of them move an inch.

“Okay...?” tries to encourage Demoman.

Soldier takes a deep breath. “It’s _like_ we were fucking, and—and you do _your_ stupid noises and—that’s the reason,” Soldier sputters as fast as his smoker lungs allow him.

(And hugging Demoman. He forgot to mention hugging Demo. That’s important too.)

He shouldn't be ashamed, but... he can’t help to not feel extremely ridiculous. It’s so stupid. It’s awful. He hates it _so much_. 

Before he could let Demoman respond, Soldier begins jerking off him quite fast, with special attention to the shaft, pulling from the foreskin... With a simple task he can stop himself from thinking too much.

“Soldier—!” chokes out Demoman, stopping Soldier with both hands. “My... _Fuck!_ Be more careful!”

Turning to see Demo, he can notice he is bending down, his face contorting.

“ _Oh..._ ” 

He fucked it up. 

“I’m sorry—” Soldier can’t find a place to put his hands.

Demoman touches himself lightly, checking carefully the state of his prepuce, putting special attention in his frenulum. No blood, thankfully. “It’s fine, just—”

“No it’s not!” he exclaims, slamming his palms on his own thighs. “Don’t pretend it’s not!”

Demo straightens back, looking at Soldier with his eye wide open. “Jane, _I am_ fine.” He takes Soldier left hand, squeezing it lightly. “Dinnae berate yourself too hard, please. I’m just a _wee_ sore, nothing too bad happened.” He makes a ring with his index and thumb fingers of his free hand.

Soldier’s short-circuited brain doesn’t let him respond for a moment. He breathes deeply, as well distends his shoulders. “And went soft,” finally adds, naughtily.

Demo peeks up and down, several times, looking as if his pupil is jumping in place. He blows air through his nose ( _well of course his boner died!_ )

“...Not soft-soft,” corrects Demoman, taking the offense personally, “it’s _half_ -hard...” He peeks Soldier’s crotch, and glances back at Soldier with a shiteating grin. “You went soft too.”

He looks down. “Dammit...” Soldier can’t disagree with a fact.

“Ye forgot that when I wanna do, _that..._ ”—Demo is aware that Soldier gets irrationally irritated after hearing _frot_. Demo’s mistake, he shouldn’t have tell Soldier the word itself and the origin of it, now it’s too late.—“...I spit on yours and me boaby first.”

 _Oh._ It is true, he actually forgot. Either Demo does it, or he spits down there before starting. 

Most importantly: “please just say penis. Or dick. Or—”

Demoman rolls his eye. “I got ye...” He sighs, shrugging and suspiring with exaggeration. For Soldier, Demo’s usual theatrics. “Come on, lemme do this to both. I wanna go back tae sleep soon...”

“Then go to sleep.”

Demoman frowns. “ _What?_ At this point, I won’t fall asleep again without cummin’. Bet you neither.”

Soldier lays back, and covers his eyes with his forearm. He snickers. “You’re right...”

After a short pause, he feels Demoman’s hand caressing him from his thigh upwards, to, once again, to hold his cock, stroking it with a steady pace. His hand is wet, probably he had licked his hand when Soldier already covered his eyes. He can hear though, listening to Demo humming low, and his old ears still work good enough to let him differentiate the noises from the well known, humid masturbatory noises from his own attented dick, from _another_ next to him. 

While Soldier is focusing on feeling, the pleasure and his blood running down, Demo is watching everything, breathing through his teeth, eager. When was the last time they did this...? Why did Soldier never seem to care about his own pleasure?

“It’s like ye...” It’s as if Soldier keeps forgetting about himself, even in the middle of something of sexual nature. 

Just as he doesn’t care about his own pain in battle, at some point he will stop caring about himself when both are doing something intimate, especially when he takes too long to reach the climax. By accident, everything becomes a duty, a task to be done not for himself. No matter what, Soldier _won’t_ talk about it, not to him, nor to Medic, so there is no point in insisting. 

“...Ye were the one that was rock hard, and woke me up, _moanin’!_ ” 

“Shut up please...” It didn’t take too long to get hard again, after all.

“Oooh, dinnae be ashamed, Janey. I got horny too, ‘n’ I’m nae asha...” It’s better to change the subject. “...We, have been doing this since quite a while, haven't we?”

“ _Uh-huh_...”

They have... However, Soldier has no idea or reference since when. There are also long-intervals of nothing, that perhaps it would be different if they were younger. That, alongside Soldier’s own irregular sexual drive and few difficulties accomplishing orgasms, besides Demoman's not-so occasional own whisky dick of course.

Today it’s not the case, but often only one of the two wants to _do it_. One will need to either have to satisfy himself with his own hand, or if the other is in the mood to _“help”_ , will get oral or a handjob—though Soldier still feels he does both badly. Is obvious that what happened before will make him even more self-conscious. At least for him, lending his inner thighs it’s easier (or his buttcrack, or whatever other place Demo wants to rock against or cum over, the same type of acts Demo does for him).

“So rare seeing ye so quiet. Well, not so, quiet,” continues Demo with a deep voice, evidently on purpose (he won’t fool Soldier). It does work on Soldier, indeed.

“You, never shut up.” He hears Demoman snort—he also feels warm growing around his groin too. “...I’m close.”

He arches his back. Without thinking, he snatches Demo’s wrist, suddenly needing to hold onto something. He grits his teeth and tightens his grip, whining. Demoman does all in his power to continue, fastening the motion as much as he can with Soldier semi-hampering his movement.

He ejaculates, the first spurt, _then_ Soldier bellows, pushing his head back in the pillow. He holds like that, subduing his subsequents moans by clenching his jaw, until it’s over. Sighing, completely short of breath, he feels the semen driping down his own penis, Demoman still with a thumb over his shaft. He releases his wrist, and as soon as he does that he hears Demo whispers an “ _ouch...”_

“ _Crap_. Sorry—”

“Dinnae worry...” It is going to leave marks, he pressumes. Doesn’t matter, they will be hidden below his sleeve anyway. Besides, it's totally worth it. Long since he has seen Soldier orgasm like this.

“I did it again...” whispers Soldier, covering both of his eyes.

Demo reaches him to kiss his forehead. Soldier shifters, stretching his lips for a kiss. Demo obliges, Soldier putting his arms around him for a hug. They have a succession of short kisses (somebody still needs air), until Soldier sticks out his tongue: Demo sucks from it, for as long as he manages to not laugh.

Soldier caresses his back. “What about you,” he sighs.

“What ‘bout me...” repeats, going back to his previous position. “Not like I wasn’t wankin’ myself off while we were kissin’.”

He gets backhanded by a smiling Soldier.

Demo continues with himself, focusing on the shaft. Soldier observes, caressing Demo’s forearm, unable to do much more right at the moment. It’s going to take more than usual to steady his breathing this time.

He thinks, what Demo is doing can’t be so different from what he tried before. “I was doing _exactly_ that.”

...Maybe not the best way to put it.

“Not really! Ye were too harsh!” Demoman is only using his index and thumb, as he’s playing with his foreskin... Well, _he is_. “Don’t do, that again...” 

His chest heaves up and down as he goes. Soldier scoots closer, enough to peck Demo in his lips. He keeps watching from enough distance to both see Demo’s face and what he is doing below. 

A moan escapes from Demo’s mouth. “ _Fuck...!_ ” Clenching his teeth, Demo turns his face to Soldier, who grabs his head from the nape to press both of their foreheads. He kisses Demo, who can barely return the kiss, so Soldier desists smooching for the moment. Demoman strokes his glans faster. He makes a whimper, then moans soon after, as he is trying to redeem himself from making a weird noise—Soldier delighted it. 

“Can you,” tries Soldier, “c-come over yourself.”

Demo nods slightly, moving his cock closer to his belly. He places his free hand on Soldier’s thigh. The whole body of Demoman tenses. He stretches his legs and squeezes Soldier’s thigh, uttering then a howl. He aims to his middle, as Soldier has requested. After a moment, with his eye still close, he allows his body to dangle. He hums low, while Soldier stops holding his head, instead opting for caressing Demo’s nape and neck.

Demo opens his eye. “God-damn...” swears in sotto voce. All the stopping and the continuing did wonders for both of them.

He shifters to his side, then purses his lips: Soldier returns the kiss. They continue smooching, while they shift their bodies even closer, cuddling and snuggling fondly. This time, Demoman is the one who sticks out his tongue for Soldier to suck. He stops when he begins to chuckle.

“We should do that again,” opines Demoman, nuzzling Soldier’s jaw from below him. 

Soldier smirks. “Agreed.” He is getting too dozy to say much more, hoping he knows what Demo is talking about. 

“...We should also, clean.”

Soldier groans, aware that they should. There is semen over Demo (of course), but also in his thigh, transferred from Demo’s hand, and if he doesn’t clean his pubic hair soon at least a bit, tomorrow morning it will get solid and he will have an unwanted depilatory sesion by only moving. He looks down the bed, until he finds a dirty sock to wipe himself clean and then does the same to Demo, awakening him as he was already falling asleep. Soldier snatches both of his hands too, to do the same, and Demo is unsure if it is actually cleaning or is just making things worse.

“Ye kiddin’ me?” Demo asks, annoyed, when Soldier is done.

“Why?”

“I thought ye were gonna _eat_ it.”

Soldier opens his mouth in agape, confound. 

“What? _No!_ What I want to do is to _sleep!_ ”

After throwing the even dirtier sock, he scoops back in bed. The piece of cloth it’s going to be solid next morning. He’s aware it is disgusting but it doesn’t really cause him repulse.

“You really thought I was going to eat, all of that?” he asks, still baffled. Soldier would’ve done that, in other circumstances, if he wasn’t so sleepy. Only the cum on Demo’s abdomen though—that would be hot—, he wouldn’t want to lick hands if he doesn’t have to—definitely not hot enough for him.

Demoman nods, smiling without bothering to open his only eye.

Soldier shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

“Are you going to move?” Now Demo shakes his head no. _Too many questions_ , he would say, if he was more awake.

Okay, so no spooning for the rest of the night. Looking at Demo’s face, Soldier makes his head comfortable in his pillow, burying it in the pillowcase—maybe it is time to get a new pillow. “I’m going to wake you up snoring.”

Demo opens his mouth, then gulps. “ _I’m_ the one who’s gonna wake ye up like that,” he says with the most somnolent voice possible, then puts his free arm over Soldier.

“We’ll see.” Soldier closes his eyes, putting an arm around Demo’s waist. “Goodnight.”

Demoman makes a noise, one that likely counts as a farewell.

* * *

Not much later, before the alarm sounds—that Demoman usually will ignore for at least another hour, until Soldier drags him out of bed if it is needed—Soldier wakes up Demoman, again, this time by sawing logs. At some point Soldier has rolled to his back, making any snores even worse and louder.

A good excuse to drink, for once.

Unless.

“Soldier...” Demo pushes him. Nothing happens, Soldier continues snoring. He only wakes up when Demo slaps his face slightly.

He flinches, eyes wide open. “Wha—” Soldier blinks, then frowns. “ _What?_ ” repeats again, surly.

Demoman grabs him by the wrist.

“I have an important question for ye.”

Soldier grumbles, moving to his side. “You better...”

“Also ye were snorin’.”

He snorts, smirking. “I told you I was going to—”

“Yeah, whatever. Back to my question.” Soldier scolds. “What if, in another morning, I woke ye up by suckin’ _yer_ dick," proposes Demoman, grinning excited.

Soldier opens his mouth. He can feel his cheeks getting warm.

"That would be great, but, I think I'd freak out and kick you."

" _Fuck._ " It’s true, Demoman forgot to consider that.

“Maybe even try to _kill_ you.”

“Aye, I guess ye would,” he shrugs. “ _Definitely_ ye would. Forget my idea...”

“Go back to sleep.”

He closes his eyes. Normally, he would get out of bed as soon as he wakes up, fully awake, but disgracefully today he still feels drowsy. Satisfied from what happened last night, however still drowsy. Even five minutes more of sleep should help.

For his disgrace, Demoman grabs him by his shoulders. “Soldier!”

Soldier hits his head against the pillow. “God Dammit, let me sleep!” Neither will sleep enough today! 

“What if I suck yer dick right _now_!”

He opens his eyes again, finding Demoman over him. 

“...Okay.”

That should lift their spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the beta reader, again!


End file.
